1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hand held scraper for removing material from surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand held paint scraper for removing paint from flat surfaces, particularly the walls and eaves of houses and similar structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of scrapers, especially for the removal of paint, is well known in the prior art. Nonetheless, those skilled in the art have continued to seek improved devices for removing paint from surfaces. Some of the disadvantages associated with prior art scrapers are that they can damage the underlying surface with prolonged use, do not remove paint quickly and efficiently, and require excessive physical effort on the part of the operator.
Prior art scrapers have attempted unsuccessfully to remedy some of these disadvantages. For example, a prior art scraper found at U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,919 includes a forearm support section as part of its configuration. The operator rests his or her wrist on the forearm support thereby reducing stress on the operator's wrist. However, although this scraper reduces operator fatigue, it does not improve the speed and efficiency at which paint is removed from a surface, nor does it prevent undue damage to the underlying surface.
Thus, there continues to be a long felt but unfulfilled need for improved and more efficient devices for removing paint from surfaces. The present invention solves those needs by providing a scraper that will cover a greater surface area with each stroke of the scraper across a surface, thus removing paint more quickly and efficiently and minimizing operator time and effort.